


Let's Go Out With a Bang

by Marvels



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: EMT Yasha, F/F, Flirty Beau, Fluff, Modern AU, Mostly Just Shameless Flirting, Non-Graphic Violence, gunshot wound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvels/pseuds/Marvels
Summary: Beau has been trailing a suspect for a couple of months, and it catches up with her. Luckily for her, the EMT who comes to transport her to the hospital is the hottest thing on two legs. She decides to try and turn her day around by shooting her shot.orModern AU: I got shot in the leg and honestly I'm more pissed than hurt but holy shit you’re the hottest EMT I’ve ever seen
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 12
Kudos: 220





	Let's Go Out With a Bang

Beau was sitting at a booth in her favorite hole-in-the-wall bar when the gunshot went off outside. 

She’d already been there for a couple of hours and had only just started to relax. Dairon had told Beau that she had been working herself too hard lately, getting too single-minded about her chosen case. Expositors were supposed to be fluid, quick, flexible. They’d told her that she was getting too rigid, stiff, slow, caught in a rut by spending weeks on that one missing persons case, that she was losing her edge. 

They’d told her to take off early, which Dairon categorically  _ never _ did, so she’d already been halfway through her second drink and an order of mozzarella sticks when Jester and Fjord rolled up shortly after five. They were both appropriately impressed by their spot at a prime booth that they never would have normally managed to snag on a Friday.

“You get fired or what?” Fjord asked jovially, sliding in and removing his coat while Beau flagged down a waiter.

“Dairon told me to take off at 3 today,” Beau said, taking a drink to try and hide her frustration. “They said I was getting too wound up in the Kylrie case, that I needed to take the evening and the weekend to get my head straight.”

Fjord would have never admitted it outwardly, but everything about his body language screamed relief when she said that. His role in investigating the case had been bureaucratically different, but he’d also expressed concern when her work on the case persisted, even after his organization had closed it down, calling it a cold case. He shrugged though, as if he didn’t have much of an opinion either way. 

“Well we got a booth out of it, so I’m not complaining,” Fjord said, eying the crowds of people standing up near the bar and huddled around standing tables. 

“You will not believe what happened to Mama today though, Beau…” Jester was grinning, animated and wide eyed. She’d known about Beau’s increasingly intense and singular focus on the case, but hadn’t been working it the way Fjord had. She was probably just pleased that Beau would have the whole weekend off to hang out. And that was okay, Beau supposed.

They made it through that round of drinks and Beau was contemplating going up to the bar to get the next round, when the gunshot went off.

Jester was sitting directly across the table from her, with Fjord at her side stuck between Jester and the wall. Both of them looked directly at Beau rather than the door or out the window. Fjord had the audacity to bring his elbow up onto the table, pointing in Beau’s direction with a deadly serious, accusative expression.

“Don’t.”

“Fjord, come on...”

“I’m serious!” 

Fjord and Beau locked eyes for one more intense moment before she scrambled out of the booth, sprinting to the door. It could be  _ him _ . Gun laws in Zadash were nearly airtight, and that sure as shit didn’t sound like a motor backfiring. She already knew that Kylrie had priors for firearm possession and distribution. It had to be him.

She slammed through the double doors, relying on pure strength rather than dexterity, and that might have been why she was so off guard. It might have been why she had been caught on her heels when she came out and saw the bike, plated black and chrome and sporting a rider whose face was completely concealed behind his helmet. But there were no gloves on his hands, and his skin was amphibious, porous. 

There he was. That motherfucker was following her. Taunting her.

She started to yell out at him, not fully clocking the bouncer clutching one shoulder and bleeding on the ground. Maybe she didn’t notice him because there weren’t supposed to be guns in Zadash. Maybe that’s what tripped her up. 

Whatever the case, she wasn’t ready when the next bullet found her thigh. She doubled over, dropping back onto one knee, then to sit against the exterior wall of the building when she heard the bike peeling away. Fucking Kylrie. 

Fuck. 

She used both hands to cover the dark red wound in her thigh, trying to stop herself from crying at the pain. Fucking stupid. Of fucking course. The pain was searing, but from the best she could tell, the bullet had gone through-and-through. Nothing had shattered. She’d be up walking around in no time. If she hid it well enough, she could get back to sparring in a few weeks.

Jester and Fjord were there in what felt like seconds. Beau thought that they might have been fast enough to see Kylrie’s tail lights. They wouldn’t have looked for them, though. She was the only one still chasing Kylrie, months after Toya had gone missing from the shelter downtown, the only one still hyperaware, paranoid. Part of that was her association with the Cobalt Soul and the way they trained their acolytes. But another part of it was Beau’s unwillingness to admit defeat.

She was, admittedly a little more ready to back the fuck off now that it had become clear that this dickhole had a gun at his disposal currently, but Fjord and Jester were the last people she would be willing to admit that to.

“... see who it was?”

“Fjord, give her space, there’s an ambulance coming. Beau, it’s okay, you’re okay.”

Beau dimly realized that she hadn’t been paying very close attention and her friends were all over her now, Jester’s hands putting more pressure on the wound, moving deftly while Fjord wrapped Jester’s scarf around her leg. They were bickering, trying to engage her. She owed them an argument back, at the very least.

“It was Kylrie,” Beau said simply. It came out as more of a hiss than she would have liked, the pain pushing the words out between clenched teeth, but it got their attention. Fjord looked frustrated at her assertion, almost angry.

“That other guy over there, he said the person was wearing a helmet, didn’t take it off. How could it have been Kylrie, Beau? Literally, how could you know?”

Beau knew that Fjord’s tension was stemming more from the copious amount of blood on the sidewalk beneath her leg, and less from the case that had gone cold weeks ago, so she took a deep breath and didn’t fucking scream.

“He wasn’t wearing gloves. Amphibian skin. Wet. Reflective. Have the restaurant check their CCTV.”

Fjord withdrew his anger a little bit at that before refocusing his efforts into tying the scarf around her thigh. Beau could see the muscle in his jaw working under the streetlamps, torn between anger and fear and probably embarrassment. When the scarf was tied off, he sat back, hands dripping red, and looked back at Jester, some unspoken communication flowing between them. Jester turned to look at Beau. She started to reach out a hand, but seemed to realize a moment later that her hands were bloody too, and she stopped herself, looking mournful.

“You have to be more careful, Beau,” Jester said softly. The lilt in her accent was gentle and melodic when she spoke like this. Or maybe Beau was just getting a little dizzy from the blood loss.

“I’m not going to apologize for staying on Kylrie’s tail,” Beau said at once. “The fact that he came here and saw me means that I’m doing something right. I’m getting close.”

“You’re not a superhero, Beau, you’re a librarian-turned-PI,” Fjord said, the exasperation clear in his voice. There were sirens coming from around the corner, and Beau used that as an excuse to look away from him. Fjord’s job as a case worker with Health and Human Services was taxing. She knew it had hurt him to stop looking for Toya when she was abducted from her foster home. It probably hurt even more to know that they had been on the right track all along and he’d been forced to drop the case. There were a lot of kids in Zadash who needed help and protection.

“I’m neither of those things, but I appreciate the concern,” Beau said. If the tight bind on her leg hadn’t been so god damned painful, she might have been able to sound a little kinder, but that was just her luck. Fjord might’ve understood. But between the tense set of his jaw and the way that Jester’s hands were shaking, Beau realized, uncomfortably, that they were just worried about her. She never took that well. It was nearly as bad as pity. She just… didn’t know what to do with it.

Beau was just too used to being the only one who cared about Beau. It made her stomach churn to think about.

“Back up! Please back up, let us through!” The ambulance was there, then, more than one of them. Hazily, Beau noted that the bouncer was being lifted onto a gurney. Oh, she didn’t like that.

But then there were gloved hands, firm and commanding, reaching to move Jester and Fjord out of the way. A person in a navy blue set of coveralls bent down in front of Beau, and then all she could see was that face.

This might have been the most gorgeous person she’d ever seen.

The EMT in front of her was well-built and tall, with long dark hair that faded to platinum white at the ends, a dark blue tattoo striped down her lip and chin, and two different colored eyes. God, this woman was hot. She looked like an angel.

“That’s very kind of you to say, but can you answer my question? Do you remember your name? Know what happened?” The EMT was speaking to her now. Fuck, shit, balls. Had she said that last part out loud?

“Shit. Yeah, yeah, I remember my name, I’m Beau, I just got fuckin’ shot in the leg, and I fucking  _ know _ who did it.” She glared at Fjord as she said that, and Hot EMT whipped around to look at him, instantly furious, accusing. Not at all afraid, Beau noted. That only made her hotter. Solidified her unofficial name as “Hot EMT” in Beau’s head.

“It’s not me, shit, Beau, stop looking at me like that!”

Beau tried to ignore the way her chest swelled with warmth at Hot EMT getting defensive on her behalf. It was super fucking sexy.

“It’s not him, I’ve just been arguing with him about the guy who did it,” Beau relented. Hot EMT nodded then, seemingly satisfied with the answer, when another one of the EMTs, one decidedly more normal looking, but with a different, rugged sort of charm, approached with the wheeled stretcher and a lighter plastic board.

“The police should be coming by the hospital to get your statement later. Just so long as you’re not in immediate danger we can take you to get that stitched up.” The hot EMT nodded to Beau’s leg, where Jester’s green scarf was beginning to full soak through.

“Whatever you say, babe,” Beau said. Hmm. No, that wasn’t how you address emergency professionals trying to save your life. Luckily for Beau, Hot EMT laughed at that before shaking her head. She backed around to Beau’s side and grasped her under the armpits as her partner laid out the thin plastic stretcher on the ground, shifting Beau onto it in one smooth movement, her partner at Beau’s ankles, moving in perfect tandem. It almost didn’t hurt. At least it was quick. 

“Lay down so you don’t fall off when we lift you,” Hot EMT said firmly.

“Anything for you,” Beau said, raising an eyebrow in what she hoped was a perfectly flirtatious gesture. Based on the way Fjord began to mumble an apology to Hot EMT, it hadn’t gone quite as well as she’d hoped. She laid down on the stretcher anyways, surprised at how much better it felt than sitting up. Beau hadn’t really realized that her head was spinning. 

“Beau, we’ll catch up to you at the hospital okay?” Jester called from somewhere behind her head. Beau threw up a thumbs up, which Hot EMT was quick to guide back down to the stretcher. 

“What? It was just my arm. It’s not like I’m going to do more damage like that,” Beau sniffed. Hot EMT didn’t respond, but instead looked over to her partner at Beau’s feet as they spun her around to load the bed into the ambulance backwards. 

“Keg, let Nila know we’re good to go, doesn’t seem like it’s an arterial shot, but put the horns on, just to be safe since it’s a GSW, let them know we’re coming with the second.”

The shorter EMT, Keg, nodded, closing the doors one at a time before moving up past Beau’s side with a quick wink at her. It was enough to startle Beau for a moment, but by the time she had the presence of mind to respond, the Keg was already past her, talking to the driver. Sirens started up, and the ambulance started moving.

As the Hot EMT reached over to get her started on IV fluids, Beau looked up at her, bemused, limply swatting at her with the opposite hand, much to Hot EMT’s frustration. 

“You know, it’s rude to get a girl a drink and not introduce yourself,” Beau said, pointing at the IV fluid bag. Keg, who was sitting somewhere behind Beau’s head, laughed uproariously, only fueling Beau’s cockeyed grin. Eventually, Hot EMT gave up and smiled with a small sigh.

“My name is Yasha, and I’ll be your Emergency Medical Transport today. Now can I  _ please _ hook you up to some intravenous fluids so you don’t pass out before we get to the hospital?” 

“ _ Yasha _ , I would be deeply disappointed if you didn’t,” Beau said, smiling. The needle went in almost painlessly or maybe the deep throbbing in her leg drowned out the sensation. Either way, Beau was pleased with how this was turning out. Hot EMT had a name. A  _ hot _ name. 

“Whoever did this wrap on your leg did a pretty good job on it,” Yasha commented as she hung the IV bag. “I’m not going to remove it since it seems to be stemming the blood flow for now. We’ll wait ‘til we get there and one of the nurses can take care of you.”

“Oh that was my friend Fjord, the guy I was arguing with but who 100% didn’t shoot me,” Beau said conversationally. She made to prop herself up on one elbow so she could look at and converse with Yasha at a more flattering angle, but Yasha had pushed her back down onto the stretcher with an “oh, no, absolutely not.”

“You know that when you say it like that, it really does sort of sound facetious. Like your friend Fjord absolutely did shoot you in the leg,” Yasha said, her fingers now ghosting over Beau’s pulse point at the side of her neck. Gods, she was so good at multitasking. That was hot. 

“He tells me that I just have this voice that sounds really insincere and mocking all the time, so that probably checks out,” Beau admitted. “But I am serious.” She caught Yasha giving her a look that looked a shocking amount like endearment before she turned and continued to monitor Beau’s vitals, check the wound, check their ETA.

“You’re handling this awfully well, you know” Yasha said, her ever-busy hands seeming to find a moment of pause. Beau reveled in the feeling of Yasha’s eyes on her, on being her sole focus. 

“I mean, I’m not dead, or dying, I don’t think. Just kind of shitty that he hit the leg,” Beau reasoned. Yasha had the air of someone who didn’t startle easily, but with Beau’s easy dismissal of the shooting, she looked at her somewhat bewildered.

“Strike what I said, you are taking this  _ unreasonably _ well,” Yasha said, moving to check Beau’s vitals again, double checking some things manually, as if Beau might have been losing cognitive function.

“I’ve been after this guy through work. I’m with the Cobalt Soul,” Beau admitted, pointing lazily to the pin on her jacket that she never bothered to remove, a small rendition of the symbol of Ioun. “Missing persons case. I know he’s responsible for this girl who’s gone missing and I’m not backing away from him like the cops have,” Beau said. Yasha didn’t fully look at her then, but she seemed to be processing the information.

“Will it be safe for the police to question you about the shooting?” She asked finally. Beau gaped a little at the magnitude of trust that Yasha seemed to be putting into her story, but she shook her head.

“They’re not going to do anything to me here, and once I’m dismissed I’ll be able to bunk up at the Reserve,” Beau said. “Scary stuff happens to folks from the Soul all the time. With this injury? I probably won’t even get excused from training.”

“Hardcore,” Yasha said. There was a hint of a smile on her face now, and Beau got the sneaking suspicion that Yasha was joking with her.

“Do you think it’ll leave a hot scar?” Beau asked, jabbing back. Yasha swallowed her smile a little, maybe Beau had touched a nerve. But either way, her question went unanswered, and for the next minute or two they progressed in silence.

“Well, in any case, you were lucky tonight,” Yasha said suddenly, absently. Beau looked at her, half smiling and half shocked at the EMT’s assessment of her gunshot wound. Yasha’s face flushed a bright pink in realization of what she’d just said, and how she’d failed to elaborate.

“I just meant that it was through and through, and that it was your leg and not a foot or two higher, or through an artery,” Yasha said, speaking quickly now, flustered. Beau could have sworn she heard a laugh and a sigh from the driver and the other EMT. “I didn’t mean that you were lucky in general. Obviously you were not.”

Beau took half a moment to consider her own douchebag levels before smirking.

“Well, I mean, I met  _ you _ , didn’t I?” Yasha flushed an even deeper pink, which Beau honestly hadn’t thought was possible.

“Oh my god, Yasha, just give her your fucking number,” Keg said. She leaned to put her head over Beau’s and said, “she never talks to our riders this much, you should like… definitely go for it.” 

Beau, still a little dizzy from the blood loss and delirious from the  _ somehow _ well-received flirting, just stared up at her. In what universe was she hot or lucky enough to win someone like that?

“Give the kid a break, we’re here,” Yasha said, speaking to Keg now. Her voice was quiet and firm again, professional, and she made a point of not looking directly at Beau, beyond the monitors and IV that was hooked up to her. The doors of the ambulance opened behind Yasha, and then she was out of sight. All Beau could hear was the sound of her voice, rattling off the context of the injury.

As her stretcher was wheeled out of the ambulance, Beau saw her window of opportunity closing, which was fucking bullshit. It had only just opened.

“Yasha, call me!” Beau shouted back over her shoulder. 

There was no response beyond the chattering going on about her, around her. Deflated, Beau allowed herself to sink down back under the weight of the day and stay there.

They stitched her up both at the front and back of her leg and kept her overnight for observation. She’d get to leave the following day on crutches, if she wanted. And she did want. Jester and Fjord had caught up with her and stayed a couple of hours, of course. Jester had promised to be back as early as she could the following morning to drive Beau home. She knew how Beau hated hospitals. 

Overall, she  _ was _ lucky. That’s what the doctor told her once her sutures were done and she was getting hooked up for a transfusion. There didn’t feel like there was as much room to banter with the firbolg, but Dr. Clay had been kind, if a little more hippie-like than she expected from her doctors.

It wasn’t until she woke up the next morning, just before 6, to find a single flower, a carnation, and a card on her bedside table. Opening the envelope, she found it contained a card with a leprechaun leaping over a pile of gold beneath a rainbow and the phrase “Luck is Believing You’re Lucky.” 

Inside were the 10 digits of a phone number, and the letter Y. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really on a roll with these Modern AUs, might have to slow down and pace myself. Please let me know if you liked it, kudos and comments are currency on here!
> 
> Big thanks to ShadowCr0w and Symph_5683 for beta-ing this fic!
> 
> Tumblr: @caitrun


End file.
